1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a data processing system, and is directed more specially to a data processing system in which analog memories are used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as an example in processing pattern information or data, if the pattern data comprises photo image pattern data, such photo image pattern data is converted into electrical signal and the electrical signal is converted to digital electrical signals with the use of an analog to digital converter. The digital signals are stored in a digital memory, and the many digital data signals in such memories are processed to reproduce the original patterns. Accordingly, complex data processing circuitry is necessary to practice such convertional methods, and a drawback of such systems is that a long time is required to process the data.